Imaginationland 2 Bloopers/Transcript
King Pig: And then Imaginationland will be mine! All mine! (Evil laughing then his crown slips off) Can someone fix my crown? (Shows the words The Biggest Blooper Reel Ever! Or Smallest. We think.) Butters: I cry Linda: boo hoo Butters: So sad Linda: So blue Butters: Because (Falls off star) Help. Director: And action! Lola: I've got all the streamers for Butters' birthday, now I get to play with them. (Lola starts playing with the streamers.) (A streamer falls down.) Lola: Oops. Sorry! Mr. Knack: (Laughing) I'll fix it. Cut! (Instead of farting fire, Cartman farts out a egg.) Cartman: Ow! My ass! The Kids and All Good Characters: (Laughing) Cartman: What's so funny? (Cartman saw that he farted a egg.) Cartman: (Laughing) Thanks a lot, Mr. Director. Rainbow Dash: (to Calaeno) I know you had it in ya! And know for the finishing touch! (She takes off in the sky while the kids and all good characters are watching) Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Twilight Sparkle: No-no-no-no-no! Cartman: Oh yes! (Rainbow Dash crashes into the camera.) Rainbow Dash: Ow! My wing! Director: Cut! Grum: I found the best song on the radio last night. You wanna hear it? King Pig: No! (Grum plays Raining Men by The Weather Girls.) (All Evil Characters start dancing to the song.) Director: And action! Butters: Nothing's going right on my birthday. What should I do now? Woah! (falls into the river.) A little help please? Director: Cut! Lisa Simpson: Butters' been taken! Brian Griffin: Ego, Thanos, Balck Order, and Doctor Octopus! Lisa Simpson: Even one of them looked like Squidward in Black Order! Squidward Tentacles: Hey! Stewie Griffin: They grabbed him! Brian and Stewie: And took him on their ship! (The kids and all good characters gasp in utter shock) Bart Simpson: Uh, What should I say? Director: Cut! You're suppose to say "Ay, caramba!". Bart Simpson: Oh yeah! Director: And action! Rarity: Or a bling thing All: Just one bling-y thing Applejack: A conga thing All: Yeah, a conga thing Rainbow Dash: Or a longah thing All Good Characters: Just one longah (Screaming) (Everyone falls down.) Director: Cut! You all okay? Frank: My leg! Lisa Simpson: I think we're okay. Cut! Mayor: Who wants to tell a campfire story? (Crickets chirping) Mayor: Hey! We're did you all go? (The Kids and All Good Characters are shown dancing to Sicko Mode by Travis Scott. The Mayor looks at them and laughs) Director: Okay, Action! (Butters enters the dark room holding a flashlight.) Butters: Gee, It's so dark in here. Hello? Guys? Everyone? I guess I'll just celebrate on my own. (Butters turns on the lights and everyone jumps out of their hiding spots naked.) The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75 and All Good Characters: Surprise!!!!!! Butters: (Laughing) Mayor: What's so funny? Butters: You're all naked! (Continues laughing) Director: Cut! Okay Who's idea was it to get naked? Muscle Man: It was my idea that when Butters comes in, We'll all get naked! Director: I'm sorry, Muscle Man but that's a little bit inappropriate. Muscle Man: Oh, Come on! Spike: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a little... Songbird Serenade! (Songbird Serenade is not on stage) Spike: Uh, Songbird? The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans: (Looking worried and talking overlap) (The curtain opens to reveal Squidward on stage) Squidward: Hello, ladies! (The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans look shocked and Squidward starts to sing) Squidward: When my tear ducts get issues, I can't use just any tissues, I need 4 ply, 4 ply, 4 ply when I cry! Huh! Lori Loud: Hey! That is not Songbird Serenade! Leni Loud: Yeah! (Squidward is seen twerking on stage) The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans: (Overlapping) Boo! What a rip off! This stinks! (Stan notices an emergencies only button) Wendy: Stan, what are you doing?! Stan: I'm saving us! (he pushes the button and a farting sound is heard.) (The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters look at Luan Loud who is holding a whopee cushion.) Everyone: (Laughing) TTG Beast Boy: (laughing) He farted! Luan Loud: Th Th Th That's all folks! (End of Imaginationland 2 Bloopers) Category:Imaginationland